Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (game)
Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (イナズマイレブンＧＯ ギャラクシー) is the third game of the Inazuma Eleven GO series and the sixth installment of Inazuma Eleven games. The two titles' names are Big Bang (ビッグバン) and Supernova (スーパーノヴァ). Summary Youths' soccer world championship, Football Frontier International Vision 2 (FFIV2) is held, thus Inazuma Japan is born. However, to represent Japan, there are players elected never before seen! What on earth will happen to Inazuma Japan!? After the Football Frontier International Vision 2 arc, the truth about the tournament was revealed. Instead of Inazuma Japan being the representatives for Japan, they are the representatives for then entire planet Earth, and will be competing in a galaxy-wide soccer tournament to decide if Earth gets invaded or not. Earth Eleven now have to travel throughout the galaxy, defeating aliens to save their planet from being invaded by aliens, what other struggles will they come across? Info The plot for this series is about the revival of the original Inazuma Japan, and for Tenma and his team to become the best in the world. A trailer was seen on the 30th of March about the newly picked Inazuma Japan playing against Teikoku Gakuen in an exhibition match, just for everyone to see their skills at soccer. However, they weren't playing very well, and where playing in the style of how they played their previous sports/hobbies, for instance Tetsukado Shin dodged the ball like he would do in boxing. Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Shindou Takuto are all worried about how they are going to win with these kind of members on their team. On one of the scans, it says "Where are our friends of Inazuma Eleven GO 2?!", which could mean that characters from that series have somehow disappeared. This could also relate to Fire Dragon's disappearance. On August 26th, a trailer of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Big Bang/Supernova was shown at the Level-5 Vision. The video introduced many new things to the series, such as completely new and un-seen characters, a new feature called the "Soul" which is used by the eight 'new' players of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, and new hissatsu. On November 15th, another trailer of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Big Bang/Supernova was released on the official site. The trailer showcased new hissatsu, Big Bang and Supernova plotline, and further information regarding Souls. It also showed the scout characters and other features from the past games. Version differences Connection There are also connections available for the games. *If you connect this game with Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, you will get Fran and Wandaba. *If you connect this game with Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3!! Endou Mamoru Densetsu, you will get two Mixi-Maxed characters, which are Fudou+Kidou and Gouenji+Fubuki. Trailer Openings Endings Trivia *There are Treasure Data DVD Raimon Graduation Album as a bonus for the preorder of the game, which includes a DVD and a booklet. The booklet reflects on the memories of Inazuma Eleven, and contains QR codes to obtain the players. The DVD includes opening videos, line art (at least 300 illustrations), and a special message recording from the voice actors. **The QR code can obtain the following players: Tsurugi Yuuichi, Gouenji Shuuya, Mukata Tomo, Mukata Masaru, Mukata Tsutomu, Dylan Keith, Demonio Strada and Midorikawa Ryuuji. **However, the QR code can not be read before the third chapter is finished. *From December 5 to January 13, you can download two rare Souls, Hakutouwashi and Ginrou. Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Category:Browse